The present invention relates to an outdoor sound producing device suitable for producing sound for lawns, patios, gardens etc. whilst simultaneously having the appearance of a stone. Prior art sound devices useful in gardens etc. have been composed of concrete etc. and may be disguised in the form of an urn, a resonant cone, or some sort of an architectural form whilst simultaneously having the ability to emit sound. However, this invention makes use of natural stone as a receptacle for the ultimate sound producing apparatus.
Prior art devices such as described above, are not easily hidden in the landscape architecture because of the artificiality expressed in the external appearance of the sound producing apparatus; however, because the device of this invention is made of naturally occurring rock, the concealment of the device in a landscape is relatively easy.
Because of the nature of the prior art devices, placement of such apparatus for producing sound may be limited to locations where the production of sound is not the most desirable for the production of the desired effect. For instance, a speaker system incorporated into an architectural column in a building may not be located at the most desirable location to produce the desired psychoacoustic effect. For instance if a landscape designer wishes to produce sound for the benefit of pedestrians who are strolling through the lawns and gardens located at some distance from the building in which the sound producing apparatus is located, the aesthetic effect may be lost due to the distance the sound must travel. This problem is solved by the invention disclosed here and it will provide a ready solution to problems of the prior art devices.